Fortuitous capture, by one, Obiwan Kenobi
Surely that you couldn’t have to be belieivng in these cards, we could lay about, or that I could miss a spell, for yours, but that this held no error, so believe that I’d missed my own spells, not, that this was word in what you could name for your own worlds, or that shadow was gone in my hate for life, but that this was life you could bring, or that my own, name, could mean you’d call me a liar already, and share what you could never have to know about these worlds in that what I could name for my only fewer cards, or that these could be inside of ours, but that this once in my own life, I could have once baen, pupil, to a jedi so ancient, as to found, our order, or that he was, is, my father, and that this could be a man you’d call, Thian Crowe, and could your worlds, be of this ancient legacy that we could name in my only designs, but that these worlds could prepare me after these worlds beside his only change in paces, but that this one world, could be ours, and that fathers could lie about your world, but never in mine, for that I knew, my own so well, so like you could lie to your own son, he never had, to be wrong enough to fib, and that this was gone before these olden worlds in my elder lands, for, love, but that I could let you know, what, youngling, means, and surely first, that the word, padawan, means ancient, so who was alive, to me, still, in these Forces you’d know me in, by jedi grace, or shallow worlds in that this one heart could be what you could be lost in my hearts, but that I’d never shy from the word, children, if lost for to love, you could know that this was hated by our graces ever against my own life, for this showing of apathy, or, hate, in hers, or that she could be, never, fooled, she couldn’t never sense, my, voice, and that they couldn’t have known, she’d never be sensing him, so die she would? be there that your own screams, could be of that this was a capture, of my dearest chum, or hell to worlds allay, that I could hate your choice for worlds, or worse, that I could know what you thought of a broken wraith in his name Darth Vader this greatness, in his world of ours, but that this was ours in more, for this one world, to hate, but that we couldn’t have to lie about once in my hope, before that this, was gone in my hatred before yours in this once life beside, but that he couldn’t know, what Artoo, felt like on some station for death to millions more it could cause, or the very droid, he’d made, you could wonder, what was his daughter then, in this world we could believe, what was sent along, in their only route, allowing what this could be, but if you thought, Anakin, could not, wirelessly modify electric currents and drive, the death star, wherever he was, what, on it? Hells to you, you are mad, and that this was to tattooine he could send this jedi you could know and still so do, Bora they’d call, and worlds aside, in worlds, you are, so know about these in planets, for what we could make, that this was some old call, to Light, and this was ours, before, but mine, and that I couldn’t have what you could be back on time, that this, was what you’d have lost, surely, as many times as he’d ever need, so, delete, this one star from all, your maps, that it could be once called in desert hells but never, did you think, the planet, ahd more, versions of hell? That Dagona prime, could be where you are, or that this was my one life, and walking in sands, couldn’t be what sky walkers knew just how to do, so earn the name, this boy, could do and did by only in graces lost but before that I could know, and worlds in that this was more, to hate what my apathy, could be, for yours, and that planets wide and aside, I’d never still need, a-h-d, for a sound, or that this was a tempting piece, or share life to break, what was, in my own spells as you’ve, laid them, for ego, did you think? Jakku? No, I’ve never lived on Jakku; we never called it that before your star maps updated their legacy imprints you know but, surely, Dagoba was a name Luke, did know, he the sky walker, you know, so surely, maybe believe that once Darth Vader, menace that he is, deleted the planet, it was all we could be to wonder at where else his clever spectrum for eternity could place him, ever at all, warrant lives, for a world in a mask, for a sith lord maimed, but that in evil that was, they wanted you to grimace, or scream, at the sight of them, but never could he have treated this in ours before, or ov, or that your own belief, could be in challenge, for what was, and that Anakin hated the theatre, to save his own life, as did Luke, obviously; jedi, scum, they they both are. And me, well, scum I’ll never be, don’t you recall?